


On Fire ("you're wild, i don't find you crazy at all": a cover art)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tre ore e Juan Carlos ha ricoperto l’intero foglio con una sinfonia di immagini che gli erano rimaste incastrate in gola per troppo tempo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire ("you're wild, i don't find you crazy at all": a cover art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're wild, i don't find you crazy at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789716) by [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya). 



Partecipa al Colla-B-Ang di Landedifandom e se non andate a leggere la storia di Kya qui sopra siete delle persone orribili. ORRIBILI.


End file.
